far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Guillaume "Koschei" Obruchev
This page refers to the historical figure known as "Koschei", for other uses of Koschei, see Koschei (Disambiguation) Guillaume “Koschei” Obruchev was a general, businessman, statesman, Arhat, and planet that is generally known for founding The Deathless and becoming its first President. Personality It is difficult to fully characterize Guillaume Obruchev due to the over exaggeration of his personality throughout the years. In fact, his reputation probably does great disservice to his true character, causing many sources to be inaccurate when describing Koschei’s personality. Koschei was known for his strategic genius and prowess in combat, he had a tendency for grabbing victory from the jaws of defeat on most occasions and surviving his wildest attempts at doing so. On that end he was also reputed as somewhat of a suicidal maniac (he allegedly preferred the term “thrill seeker”) due to his tendency on going where the fight was thickest. This trait of him, as well as his habit of leading from the front with brio earned him the respect of his troops and enemies alike. Despite his reckless bearing, his competence as a commander caused some scholars (mostly Koscheian scholars) to call him “The greatest military mind of his generation” although this title is hotly contested by others. Guillaume was also known to be a charismatic figure who inspired confidence in everyone around him. In his later years it is also said that his gravitas alone could silence a room when he entered it. As a leader he always kept an approachable demeanor but was allegedly intransigeant when it came to his troops’ performance in combat. Nevertheless he was supposedly respected and even loved by all those who served under and alongside him. For all his strategic prowess Koschei was not known to be cunning in court, his brash personality and lack of subtlety apparently often led in needless conflicts with others in the noble class. Some would even go as far as call the man a brute, too wild for the noble class, this was said behind his back of course. It is said that he wisened up in his years, but still relied heavily on his advisors to do the heavy political lifting. Weaponry As the scion of an extremely important Aquilan family and a renowned warrior, Guillaume was entitled to Reticulum weaponry. At the age of 22 his mother commissioned the creation of 2 arms from the renowned Kannushi Iona Kalino in order to celebrate her son’s first command. The sword Konwa and the rifle Fragarach or, The Answer. The blade had an elegant curve to it, not too steep, and not too shallow, the gleaming white blade shone like the star it was, especially when wielded by it's master. The designs that were embedded into the blade itself was a masterwork in and of itself, it's name 'Konwa' engraved into it, surrounded by the wave-like design that the Iona family was known for. The guard and grip were a shade of gold, filigree on it was just as astounding as the one on the sword. However, it was far more than it seemed. A switch on the inside of the guard could be turned and the single handed blade would move into a new form. The handle would extend, allowing for a two-handed grip and it's blade grew to match. A weapon that no one but Koschei himself would be proficient with, it was perfectly made for him, and only him. Length, grip, guard, all encompassed in his weapon to be forever his. To match it was his rifle, Fragarach, all encompassed the majesty of the first, but was not one to be quiet. No, it had to yell with a passion. With two barrels in the front, it's fire rate was terrifying, and while it's true name was 'Fragarach', others simply called it 'The Answer', for any who cried for mercy after beginning a fight were found with only 'The Answer'. Any who dared to cross it would be surprised to find the gun held another trick in it's sleeve. From the bottom of the system underneath the barrels, a miniature thunder gun would slide out from it's hidden cavity. On activation, it would dismantle any opponent foolish enough to draw it's ire. This, was the final 'Answer’. (Weapon description made by Shinkan Iona Kazz) Relationships General Aquila Obruchev Aurèle The bond between Koschei’s mother and him could be said to be the stuff of legends. As any good Aquilan parent should do she fostered her son’s warfaring abilities in order to make him one of the sector’s greatest officers. In public they showed little affection towards each other, as is appropriate between an officer and her subordinates. It is even said that Guillaume called his mother “Ma’am” or “General” even in private settings, but this is unconfirmed. Koschei’s affection for his mother was however strong, and her death at the hands of Rebels in 2900 caused him to go on one of his most infamous acts as an Imperial officer, almost jeopardizing his birthright. Colonel Aquila Obruchev Marc Not much is known of the relationship between Koschei’s father and his son. As a division commander in Battlegroup Scorpio he was most often on the field, fighting wherever the Battlegroup’s command sent him. It is said that Marc was killed in action during the Imperial Unification Campaign. Alejandra Ari Koschei’s relationship is spoiled with rumours at best and completely overblown into wild speculation at worst. What can be said to be true however is that the both were acquainted with each other and even strong allies to one another during Ari’s ascension to the Imperial Throne. Reports from members of the two’s inner circles even suggest that they might have been in quite a close relationship and maybe even betrothed at one point, Koschei’s mother having secured his marriage to Ari in exchange for the allegiance of the Obruchevs. Of course this is unconfirmed due to the lack of most personal records regarding the Blood Eagle and Koschei. This relationship would have been strained however by Guillaume’s growing disregard of The Blood Eagle’s rule and even further by the whole business surrounding the Burning of Thorg. By the time of her death, Koschei was said to absolutely hate Ari beyond measure. He is even speculated to be directly responsible of her death, but this is wild speculation at this point. Rakshasa Reticulum Illinois “Blade” Ye-jun Koschei’s personal bodyguard and weapon master, he taught the President in weapons handling during his youth and became one of his close friends. An master in the ways of the Blade and Gun, it is said that he followed Koschei in all of his campaigns and even survived the Burning of Thorg. Following the Second Imperial Civil War he is said to have renounced his nobility along Guillaume and went on to found “La Vieille Garde” out of Scorpio’s 1st Platoon and develop the basics of Deathless CQC in tandem with Koschei and Marya Morevna. Admiral Aquila Napolitano Cortez, The Burner of Thorg They both hated each other. Not much else can be said about the two but their drastically different upbringing, one as a scion of possibly the most powerful Aquilan family and the other as a backwater landed noble meant they would clash. Simply put Koschei never liked Cortez’ character, demeanor, looks, strategy, way of breathing, voice, etc. Why such hatred? No one really knows prior to the Burning of Thorg but the act of dropping multiple explosives on Koschei’s head gave him a good reason to hate him. The two were often at odds with each other even when they were both on the same side and multiple casualties were had because of their rivalry. In the end Koschei and the Deathless had their last word when the DCS The Sword of Damocles Looms Over Those Who Think Themselves Untouchable was rammed into Cortez’ flagship over Diomikato, apparently killing the man. Anastasia “Marya Morevna” Van Peij Before they ever met it is said that Koschei had an immense respect for his Thorgian opponent and that he in fact envied her. Having supreme trust put on her by her superiors meant that she had full strategic freedom on the battlefield, which Guillaume so painfully didn’t have. Her ability to foil him at nearly every turn also reportedly fascinated the man, who couldn’t wait to finally meet his most troublesome opponent. As survivors of The Burning of Thorg they were brought together by dire circumstances but could finally put their minds together towards a single goal: the founding of the Deathless. Together they formed a brilliant team, and their path of vengeance directed towards Cortez and the Blood Eagle was bloody and righteously wrathful. She quickly became one of Koschei’s staunchest allies and her skill secured her position as The Deathless’ second in command, eternally. it is said that she disappeared with Koschei as the both stepped down from their positions. The Thorgian Board for Tourism The group of nameless, faceless industrial magnates who saved Koschei’s life on Thorg and subsequently founded the Deathless alongside him quickly became some of his strongest allies in the sector. Their business acumen and shrewd negotiating tactics helped him cement their company’s place in the dangerous trade of mercenary work. Oftentimes the President’s brashness and ambitions caused the more conservative and business-oriented board to be at odds with one another, but their joined wish for the betterment of the Deathless always prevailed over the petty squabbles, which might have sometimes involved weapons being drawn. Alexander “Author of Annihilation” Afanasyev Before Afanasyev was the Grand Amiral of the Deathless Navy, he was an ensign first aboard the DCS Very Visible Hand of Koschei, the Deathless Navy’s flagship. Afanasyev had the honor and misfortune of achieving this post while the ship was still under direct command of the President. As Afanasyev rose through the ranks over the years his mental acumen and dedication to the Deathless caused Koschei to notice the then-young man and to select him for Koschei's infamous aptitude tests. Afanasyev passed the first aptitude test with only minor laser burns and was offered the position of Koschei’s Aide de Camp. This position brought no reprieve from the aptitude tests though, Koschei would take every opportunity to challenge this new protégé and determine if he had what it takes for a more challenging position in the navy. The constant testing sharpened Alexander’s wit to a mono-edge and reinforced the President’s reputation as quite the dangerous prankster, whose “aptitude tests” often involved live ammunition and deadly fauna from Thorg. Biography Koschei’s biography is notably hard to reliably compile. The tendency of “historical” documents to exaggerate his deeds and the effect of popular works such as The Epic of Koschei on the general view of the man’s life renders the task most difficult. However we can compile an account with some accuracy by researching into trusted and backed sources, which is what this short section is attempting to do. Birth and Childhood (2863-2878) Aquila Obruchev Guillaume was born on November 11th, 2863 in the Obruchev Mansion, in the city of Infernum, Diomikato, center of the Obruchev family’s power. His mother, General Aquila Obruchev Aurèle, was the warchief of Battlegroup Scorpio, his father, Colonel Aquila Obruchev Marc, married into the family and served as a division commander in the Battlegroup. In pure Aquilan, and especially Obruchev, tradition the young Guillaume was trained in the art of war by his family. In the early years he learnt the basics of land warfare and military history, where he supposedly impressed his tutors with his skill and charisma at a very early age. His family, sparing no expense, even hired a Reticulum mentor to teach him in the ways of the blade and gun, as well as serving as his bodyguard. Legend would have it that he quickly bested his mentor, but those are unsubstantiated rumours at best. First Steps into Scorpio (2879-2886) At the age of 15 Guillaume joined his family’s ancestral warband: Battlegroup Scorpio, one of the most reputed outfits of the Imperial Army as a private. Although he would’ve been able to join as an officer due to his noble birth, it is said that he insisted on joining with the common soldier, as he thought it would give him the experience required to properly lead troops in the future. During those years he fought on Diomikato itself, protecting the Obruchev domain from overambitious neighbours. It is said that in this time he saw the need for a truly unified Empire and House Aquila, due to the blood being shed between supposed allies. Quickly enough he rose through the ranks of the Battlegroup, attaining his first command at 22 years old with the rank of Lieutenant given to him along with his first medal of valour. The Imperial Unification Campaign (2886-2901) Following his early tours of duty with the battlegroup Guillaume was known to be more and more interested in the Empire’s politics, searching for an answer and solution to the Imperial Civil War that was ravaging the sector. It would be during this time that he first met with Alejandra Ari, at a reception in the Obruchev mansion. It is said they had a passionate discourse about the future of the Empire if it was to survive and the military reforms needed for House Aquila. At this same reception General Aquila Obruchev Aurèle pledged her and Battlegroup Scorpio’s allegiance to Alejandra Ari, engaging Battlegroup Scorpio in the Imperial Civil War for good. Guillaume was said to be supportive of this decision, after all Ari had the same general ideas about bringing stability to the Empire and reforming the Imperial military to render it more efficient. As the reforms were implemented he gained the rank of captain due to his Platoon’s efficiency. With the Imperial Unification campaign he proved his valour in combat on multiple occasions, which caused him to fly through the ranks of the newly formed Legio I Scorpio. His uncanny capacity of being at the thickest of the fight, while still keeping a grasp on the full battlefield, earned him a near legendary reputation as a soldier and commander. It would also be during this time that the nickname “Koschei” was attributed to him by his troops. This supposedly started after many operations where he should, by all rights, have been dead, but somehow he survived against all odds, always bringing his troops back to safety with minimal casualties. Upon learning of this new moniker he is said to have laughed aloud and accepted, taking the nickname as an honour rather than a slight. By the end of Ari’s campaign he stood at the rank of Lieutenant-General, and stood by his mother as the 1st legion’s second in command. He was acting as field commander when needed and replacing his mother at its head when she is otherwise occupied. In 2900 the Legion was conducting stability operations on Imperial Prime when an attack targeting the Legion’s HQ was triggered by dissidents. In the end the attack resulted in few Scorpio casualties and many insurgents captured but General Obruchev was found dead after the initial bombings. This triggered blind rage within Koschei, who subsequently ordered the public execution of all insurgent prisoners. Following this, Koschei reportedly led a brutal campaign on Imperial Prime to root out insurgents, although bloody, it is unconfirmed if the campaign was effective in killing the true insurgents. Nonetheless, this campaign is said to have pacified Imperial Prime enough to have quelled the rebellions for a while. Following this Koschei was given the task of keeping the 1st Legion together while a new commander was chosen by the Obruchev family and the Aerie. Although it was obvious to Koschei and his subordinates that it should be him, his recent actions on Imperial Prime caused some unrest within Aquilan high command and the Obruchevs’ elders. General Koschei (2901-2923) As Alejandra Ari was coronated as the 6th Empress of Humanity, she declared that Aquila Obruchev Guillaume would be the new General of the First Legion: Scorpio. This move caused a lot of rumours to spread in the Imperial court: What did the Empress have for Koschei? Was her hand forced in the move for fear of losing the Obruchev alliance? Was she showing favoritism towards this brute of an Aquilan? Were the two in bed with each other, metaphorically and literally? Nonetheless Koschei now had the command of his legion and the leadership of the Obruchev family. As the Council of Houses formed and openly opposed what they now called The Blood Eagle’s reign, Koschei and the First Legion were called once again to fight for Alejandra Ari. However now Koschei saw the once brilliant and apparently idealistic Ari devolve into paranoïa and violence for no reason once again. This lead him to openly critique her to many of his closest advisors, family members, and even nobles outside of his inner circle. As his discontent with the regime became less subtle, new rumours sprung out about him and the Blood Eagle. Did they have a falling out? Will she tag him for assassination? Why didn’t she do it already? She didn’t tolerate my wife’s discontent why should she tolerate his? Even though Koschei and his cadre of superior officers were disgruntled with the tenure of the Alejandran regime, they nonetheless remained loyal to the Empress It is theorized that the Blood Eagle couldn’t just execute the head of the Obruchev family. Their influence and the First Legion’s military prowess was simply too important to lose to a public execution or disappearance, without losing an important part of her already crumbling power base. However, it is also theorized that Koschei’s final assignment as an Imperial general was an elaborate attempt on his life, to keep the illusion of support that she held from the Obruchevs. This final task would be the Ragnhil campaign. Ragnhil (2923-2928) In 2923, in retaliation to the newly founded High Kingdom of Thorg’s expansion, The Blood Eagle sent 5 legions, including Scorpio, to deal with the insurgents in the Ragnhil system. Command of the task force was given to an Admiral Aquila Napolitano Cortez, a pampered Aquilan noble who rose through the ranks by sheer nepotism alone, if we are to believe Koscheian scholars. It is also widely accepted that Cortez and Koschei absolutely detested each other, for reasons that are as of yet unknown. It is generally accepted that General Obruchev led the ground fighting during the Kerdavan stage of counter-insurgency and on Thorg’s surface. However, there are many reports of Cortez abusing his position as senior commander of the strike force to veto many of Koschei’s plans during the campaign, even though they were more strategically sound. It was during the Thorg campaign that Koschei met his match on the battlefield, in the form of General Anastasia Van Peij, the Thorgian commander. She was a master of asymmetric warfare and had a tendency to escape even the most elaborate traps set by the imperial legions. It is said that she was the sole reason the campaign on Thorg lasted for 4 years before the legions finally retreated, defeated. During this time fighting on Thorg it is said that Guillaume came to hate the Imperial and noble structure even more, as it obviously fostered incompetence rather than excellence. In the final days of the Thorg campaign the imperial retreat was called, and the first legion was designated to remain behind in order to ensure the safe conduct of the evacuation. General Obruchev was a very vocal opponent to the evacuation, as he strongly believed that victory was well within his grasp, if only a few more months were given to him. Cortez refused, willing to cut his losses, forcing Koschei to devise a defensive plan. During the subsequent Battle of Isadva Obruchev implemented the Scorched earth strategy on a level rarely seen in ground warfare, effectively spending the sixty days of the battle shelling the area surrounding the Thorgian capital in a last-ditch effort to slow down the Thorgian advance. According to witness reports it was on the last day of the battle, when all non-Scorpio troops were brought off planet, that Koschei made his final speech as an Aquilan General. If one were to believe the legend he spoke in a somewhat prophetic manner, telling his troops of the fires and hardships to come, which they would survive. General Aquila Obruchev Guillaume officially died in August 2928 with Legio I Scorpio, under a planetary bombardment done by the Imperial fleet in orbit above Thorg, which would be later known as The Burning of Thorg. Through some miracle, however, the legion and Koschei himself survived, and were evacuated to Kerdava by corporate ships. President Koschei (2928-2932) During the years that followed his “death” Koschei, along with Van Peij, who survived the bombardment and the Kerdavan Board for tourism, worked together to reorganize the 1st Legion survivors into a mercenary group. In this time Koschei nurtured his and his troops’ desire for vengeance against the Aquilan empress who they thought betrayed them. In 2932, when The Deathless were officially founded, he took the position of President, and was now solely referred to as President Koschei. It is said that he immediately accepted the contract that was offered to the company by the Council of Houses to assist them in their war against the Blood Eagle. Vengeance On The Blood Eagle (2932-2955) In the remainder of the civil war Koschei led Deathless troops personally in the campaigns against the Blood Eagle. His and The Deathless’ desire for vengeance caused them to fight with savagery almost unrecognisable from the imperial legions they once were. They were an efficient outfit however, as they knew most of the Blood Eagle’s tactics and strategies. They proved an extremely useful tool for the Council of Houses. In the final years of the war it is recorded that Koschei insisted on being present at the siege of Diomikato, even though he had other things to oversee as the mercenary company’s president. It is said the he was aboard the DCS Sword of Damocles up until the ship took critical damage, in another of his famously bold (some would say idiotic) decisions he famously said: “We will not take the shuttle, we will take the drop pods.” And proceeded to lead an orbital drop himself. If rumours were to be believed, he even went so far as to kill the Blood Eagle in singular combat, though this is impossible to confirm. Moreover it is unknown how he could have infiltrated the planet, and then subsequently found her. Most “historians” dismiss this as fanciful story telling, but The Deathless swear to the tale, and what “historian” is going to argue with a fully armed mercenary talking about the feats of their founder? After the War (2955-2989/3006) With the war over Guillaume, along with all the Deathless of noble birth that survived the Second Imperial Civil War, went to Andophael to request Exigo, reportedly burning the banner of the First Legion along with their Aquilifer during the ceremony. Following this final act as a noble the President fell out of the public eye, relying on his advisors and generals to take on the public roles. In this period the President’s implication in all affairs Deathless is unconfirmed at best, it is known that Guillaume Obruchev was the President, but not much else can be directly credited to him. It is rumoured however that he managed the mercenary company behind the scenes and worked with the military staff to design doctrine that still holds true for the Deathless in 3200. The circumstances surrounding his stepping down as President of the Deathless are nebulous at best. Even the year in which he retired is unknown, with some hypothesizing that he did so in 2989 at the earliest or 3006 at the latest. Whatever the specific date is he subsequently stopped appearing in public as Guillaume Obruchev, effectively disappearing without a word to the greater populace. Following this stepping down the Deathless were in need of a new President, which led to the current positions of President Koschei and Marya Morevna to be established as they are in 3200. Sightings of Koschei on Acheron Rho’s multiple battlefields since his disappearance have been reported, but those claims are tenuous at best. It is unknown where or when the first President of The Deathless died, if even he did die, and if he did no body has ever been found. Legacy Even after Koschei’s presence in the public eye, his influence can still be felt today. First and foremost The Deathless, the largest and most profitable mercenary company in Acheron Rho that he founded alongside his fellow survivors, still holds strong today. His reputation as a soldier caused his name as Koschei to be ingrained in myth, namely with The Epic of Koschei, which takes many creative liberties when recounting his story to enhance the myth. In fact, a veritable Koscheian mythos and even worship developed around the legendary figure. In the year 3200, Koschei was made an Arhat of The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. Nowadays when people think of the name Koschei they would most likely think of the planet or the mythological figure, which share the same name. In military history and strategic studies Guillaume Obruchev is recognized as a tactical genius and military innovator. His name synonymous with brilliance on the battlefield. At the same time he can serve as a cautionary tale to the headstrong officers who would charge head first into battle without more consideration, as he so often did. Nevertheless his strategies and capacity for snatching victory from the most improbable scenarios is still taught at military academies. General Obruchev also serves as an example of proper leadership for young officers who would think themselves as their troops’ better, as he was supposedly a man who treated all under his command equally and with the respect they earned. The Deathless themselves still very much follow doctrine that was implemented in their early years by Koschei himself, with added variation as time and technology progressed. Category:The Deathless Members Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Arhats